


CW RP Threesome Table for OT3-100

by SpankedbySpike



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is in an established relationship with his young lovers: Jensen and Jared :-)<br/>42 short stories to date, just click on the word of your choice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CW RP Threesome Table for OT3-100

  
So for this community... I was outraged no one had claimed J3 yet so I had to do it... lol  
Actually, A2h thinks that writing drabble will do me a world of good and here I am traipsing towards my doom, or an unexpected success...

I will therefore try to complete this table before the end of the year, if you feel like cheerleading, please do!!!

The Claim is officially[ here](http://ot3-100.livejournal.com/633.html?thread=111225&)

 

OT3 PROMPT TABLE

001. | Kiss. | 002. | Hug. | 003. | [Touch.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24930.html#cutid2) | 004. | Love. | 005. | [Share.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid1)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
006. | Fight. | 007. | [Hide.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid3) | 008. | Left out. | 009. | Moments. | 010. | Dreams.  
011. | Hope. | 012. | Memories. | 013. | Future. | 014. | [Daring.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25848.html#cutid5) | 015. | [Panic.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24930.html#cutid5)  
016. | [Loss.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24424.html#cutid3) | 017. | [Petnames.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/23984.html#cutid5) | 018. | [Letters.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24082.html#cutid5) | 019. | [Calling.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/39127.html) | 020. | Compromise.  
021. | Moving. | 022. | Rhythm. | 023. | Dance. | 024. | Holding. | 025. | [Silence.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/23984.html#cutid2)  
026. | [Absence.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid5) | 027. | Expressions. | 028. | Games. | 029. | Kids. | 030. | Light.  
031. | [Sun.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24424.html#cutid5) | 032. | [Night.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24424.html#cutid1) | 033. | [Bed.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid9) | 034. | [Pictures.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24082.html#cutid2) | 035. | Sex.  
036. | Senses. | 037. | Ice. | 038. | Travel. | 039. | [Awkward.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid8) | 040. | Comfortable.  
041. | Growing. | 042. | Drive. | 043. | [Dress up.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25848.html#cutid4) | 044. | Bare. | 045. | Occasional.  
046. | [Electricity.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/23984.html#cutid1) | 047. | [Shiver.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25848.html#cutid3) | 048. | Hard. | 049. | Laughter. | 050. | [Ache.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid10)  
051. | Stupid. | 052. | [Stretch.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid7) | 053. | [Empty.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/23984.html#cutid4) | 054. | [Bold.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24930.html#cutid4) | 055. | Fairytale.  
056. | [Mirror.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24930.html#cutid1) | 057. | [Dates.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24082.html#cutid3) | 058. | Questions. | 059. | Save. | 060. | [Release.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24082.html#cutid4)  
061. | Burning. | 062. | [Fast.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24930.html#cutid3) | 063. | [Ghost.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid6) | 064. | Breath. | 065. | Whisper.  
066. | Colour. | 067. | Snow. | 068. | Rain. | 069. | [Dry.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24424.html#cutid2) | 070. | Small.  
071. | [Time.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/39234.html) | 072. | Security. | 073. | [Connect.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25848.html#cutid2) | 074. | Explore. | 075. | [Fix.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/23984.html#cutid3)  
076. | Give. | 077. | Take. | 078. | Taste. | 079. | [Immature.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24082.html#cutid1) | 080. | Play  
081. | [Home.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid2) | 082. | [Trigger.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/27064.html#cutid4) | 083. | [Weakness.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/24424.html#cutid4) | 084. | Agreement. | 085. | Sweet.  
086. | Only. | 087. | Endless. | 088. | [Voice.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25848.html#cutid1) | 089. | Opportunity. | 090. | Final.  
091. | [_Rough_.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25203.html#cutid1) |  092. | [_Sinful_.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25203.html#cutid2) |  093. | [_Adopted_.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25203.html#cutid3) |  094. | [_Magnificent_.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25203.html#cutid4) |  095. | [_Blindfold_.](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/25203.html#cutid5)  
096. | _Writer's Choice._ |  097. | _Writer's Choice._ |  098. | _Writer's Choice._ |  099. | _Writer's Choice._ |  100. | _Writer's Choice._  
  
Rules

 **On Claiming:**  
1\. You can claim two threesomes at once.  
2\. Only one person can claim a particular threesome at one time.  
3\. Crossover threesomes are fine, as are RPF threesomes, and you may include incest, underage stuff, whatever you like. However, whatever you write is fully your responsibility. Just make sure to add the proper warnings.  
4\. You can claim m/m/m, f/f/f, m/m/f, m/f/f -- whatever combination catches your fancy.  
5\. If someone else wants your claim and a mod can't get hold of you, and you haven't posted for two months, that someone else gets the claim, just so we don't have people waiting forever. If you delete your LJ, you automatically forfeit your claim.  
6\. When you claim something, first post your table on your journal, or a personal webpage, wherever you like, and let the mod know when you claim where your table is. When you've written something, you can make the prompt into a link that lead to the drabble you wrote for that prompt. That way, everyone can find all your drabbles.

 **On Writing** :  
1\. You may write observation of the threesome, or from the slant of one character, but at least one member of the threesome must be included and the OT3 must be implied.  
2\. You must use one, and only one, of the themes in each drabble.  
3\. The length should be 100 words. A little flexibility is, however, in order, and as long as it's not over 400 words or so, you'll probably be fine.

 **On Posting:**  
1\. You must post each fic/fanart in a separate entry.  
2\. You must include this header for every fic:

Fandom: 

Claim:

Prompt + Number:

Title:

Rating:

Warnings:

Summary:

  


3\. You may add to the header, but please don't subtract from it, and try not to make it too long.  
4\. All drabbles must be under an LJ cut, especially those with questionable or high rated content.  
5\. You must always use the subject line "Fandom: threesome - title". That'll help a lot with the memories.  
6\. _Don't_ delete comments, that's our job. :) If you need something deleted, let us know. 


End file.
